choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Ernest Sinclaire
Ernest Sinclaire, a character in ''Desire & Decorum'' series, is the master of Ledford Park and one of your love interests. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Mr. Sinclaire has curly brown hair, blue eyes and slightly fair skin. He wears a white shirt with a scarf around his neck, beige vest, and navy jacket with brown trousers. Personality Mr. Sinclaire is very pessimistic and judges people easily, as shown in Chapter 1 when he didn't have an open mind when meeting your character. However, as your character gets to know him, he comes out of his shell a little. As Mr. Chambers says in Book 2, Chapter 6, "For a man of few words, he certainly seems to have many for you, my lady." Relationships Your Character He is one of Your Character's love interests. Their first encounter was in a country village of Grovershire when he passed by her and Briar. He doesn't seem very impressed initially, but Your Character soon starts to win him over. At his dinner party in Chapter 6, he defends her from being ridiculed by Felicity Holloway. In Chapter 11, he saves your character from being assaulted by Duke Richards. In a premium scene of the same chapter, he is able to open up to her about how he discovered that his wife had an affair with the Duke. In Chapter 13, Your Character can choose to sit next to him during Vincent's funeral and be comforted by him. If Your Character has told her father about her interest in Mr. Sinclaire, she will mention it to him and he will be glad to hear about Vincent's support. In Chapter 16, when Your Character needs to get married in order to fulfil her father's will, she is able to choose him and declare her love to him. If she does so, he will say that he loves her, too, and asks her to be his wife. Depending on your choices, they are able to kiss for the first time and, in a premium scene, spend some time alone in the gardens. Before they can tell anyone about their engagement, her grandmother declares Your Character's betrothal to Duke Richards. Duke Richards The Duke had an affair with Mr. Sinclaire's wife Roselyn, who died in childbirth with the Duke's baby. This made Mr. Sinclaire hate Duke Richards. Roselyn Roselyn was Mr. Sinclaire's wife. She had an affair with Duke Richards and died in childbirth. According to him, she just married him for money and not for love. Gallery Other Looks ErnestSinclaireFullView.png|Full View Sinclaire Black Suit.png|Black Suit Sinclaire Black Suit Full View.png|Full view of black suit SinclaireRedSuitFullView.png|Red Suit Miscellaneous Desire & Decorum Official Cover 2.png|Ernest Sinclaire on the Cover TheLIofDandD.png|Mr. Sinclaire w/ MC and the other LIs in Ch. 9 Trivia *He is shown on the cover of Desire & Decorum, Book 1. *He is known as one of the most eligible bachelors and as one of the wealthiest landowners. *In a diamond scene of Chapter 5 of Desire & Decorum, Book 2, it is revealed that his family had a summer cottage by the sea that his family would visit when he was a boy. *He bears a small resemblance to singer Harry Styles, former member of the boyband One Direction. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Desire & Decorum' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Nobility Category:Playable Characters